


There's No Place Like Home

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Series: Alec's Warlock Mark [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a screamer, Alec is an aggressive kisser, Alec is much more relaxed, Alec learns to fly, Alec overthinks things, Bottom Alec, Finally, Jakarta Indonesia, M/M, Magnus's home, Smut, Top Magnus, boys take a vacation, more things Alec can do with his wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: Magnus and Alec finally take a vacation and Alec learns more things he can do with his wings.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Alec's Warlock Mark [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598248
Comments: 24
Kudos: 201





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first and foremost I did not expect this type of response to my series. I am just overwhelmed with all the love and wonderful comments so thank you so much.
> 
> This part is explicit because its Magnus and Alec's vacation and well...there will be smut. lots of it. 
> 
> This also will be multichaptered because there is a lot of things to do and I want them to try and explore as much as they can since they are going to be there for a month.
> 
> The places they will go to that you will see in this story has come from here: https://www.thecrazytourist.com/25-best-things-jakarta-indonesia/
> 
> Enjoy

It was the afternoon and for once, Alec was not overwhelmed with paperwork. He had made sure that he caught up with everything since he wasn’t coming back for a month at most. Just the thought of taking a one month vacation with Magnus made Alec grin like a loon. Sure, they have taken overnight trips and day trips but never a long vacation. Izzy had been right. He needed this.  _ They _ needed this. He and Magnus finished packing the day before since they both had busy days today. So Alec did his paperwork, delegated, went out on patrol, delegated again to the point Izzy and Jace wanted to smack him.

“Alec, for goodness sake, Izzy is not interim head for nothing,” Jace shook his head.

“I’m being insufferable aren’t I?” Alec groaned.

Izzy placed a hand on his shoulder, “Its okay. You haven’t been away from the institute for this amount of time. It's perfectly understandable that you would want it to run smoothly. But trust us a little big brother.”

“I do. I just…”

“You’re worried. Again, perfectly understandable. And, you’re anxious. What time is Magnus finished?”

Alec looked at his phone. “Another hour or so. I think.”

Jace nodded, “I know the perfect way to blow off some steam.”

Jace’s idea was sparring. Which in actuality, was a good idea. It had been a while since Alec had sparred with his parabatai or sparred in general. Too busy trying to get used to his wings along with other stuff that took first priority.

“Let’s see what those wings can do,” Jace smirked at him grabbing his weapon of choice.

Alec shrugged as he grabbed his own weapon. He highly doubted his wings would be of any use to him in sparring but it was worth it to find out. 

“Bet they can’t help you kick my ass,” Jace teased as he launched toward Alec.

Alec instantly reflected with the seraph blade. The two brothers fought with each other, seraph blades clashing together. They went on like this for about twenty minutes before they both tossed aside the weapons and decided to go hand in hand. This is where things got interesting. At one point, Alec’s wings spread wide causing Jace to pause.

“What’s the matter, scared?” Alec teased.

“Of what? Those? Nah. I was just unprepared that's all.”

Alec laughed, “Right.”

Jace winked before going to launch a punch at Alec’s chest. It was like a movie in slow motion. As Jace extended his arm into a punch, Alec’s wings extended up and over slowly covering him as a shield. Because his wings were rather large, instead of just covering his face, they seemed to cover the whole top half of Alec’s body. This caused Jace to hit the wings instead. As soon as Jace pulled back, the wings opened and slow went back to their original position. Both Alec and Jace looked at each other in shock. 

“Well...I’ll be damned.” Jace shook his head. 

The two kept attacking each other blow after blow. Whenever it seemed that Alec was in danger, or Jace was too close to Alec’s face, the wings would block his attack. This clearly made things a little difficult for Jace and a little easier for Alec. Even though he still was bad at hand to hand combat, the wings, in a way made things easier for him. Alec knew that he couldn’t exactly fly yet but he wanted to test out his wings and so he flapped them. This caused a huge gust of wind to form inside the training room knocking not only Jace on his back, but the entire room seemed to shake. As soon as Jace landed on his back, he tapped out.

Alec smiled as he walked over and helped him up, “Who would’ve thought the almighty Jace getting his butt kicked.”

“Oh please, those wings gave you an unfair advantage.” Jace panted.

Alec laughed as the two of them grabbed towels and dried their sweaty faces. They soon headed out of the training room and down the hall. They spotted Izzy who walked over to them and raised her eyebrow at the pout on Jace’s face.

“What happened?”

“Oh, he's just a little sour because I kicked his butt.” Alec said proudly.

“He had an unfair advantage!” Jace pouted.

“You’ve always been a sore loser Jace. Besides, how is that different from when I kick your butt?” Izzy laughed. “By the way, Alec, Magnus is in your office.”

Alec nodded as the three of them headed to the office. The three of them falling into easy banter. As soon as they entered the office Alec smiled and walked over to Magnus.

“Hey,” he greeted him with a kiss.

“Hello.” Magnus smiled back. “Are you ready? We can portal to the loft and grab our things before portaling to our vacation spot.”

Alec was intrigued. They had been planning this vacation for awhile. And then Magnus told him that he had the perfect spot for them, but wouldn’t tell him where. No matter how many times Alec tried, Magnus would not spill.

“I’m ready.” He turned to the others who had now been joined by Simon and Clary.

He opened his mouth to speak when Clary shook her head, “Go. Have fun. Don’t forget to check in every once in awhile, but make sure you relax.”

“I will I just want to make sure you guys understand-”

“Alec! What have I told you about overthinking things? You’ve been talking about this all day. We got it under control big brother. Now go. And like Clary said enjoy yourself and relax.”

“We’re only a portal away if there’s any emergency.”

Izzy gave an exasperated laugh, “Magnus, please take your husband out of here.”

Alec pouted as Magnus led him through the portal. Magnus chuckled and kissed him. 

“Alexander, they will be fine. Have a little faith.”

“In Jace? Never.” Alec shook his head as he followed his husband to the room and grabbed his suitcase. “Did we pack everything? I feel like we’re missing something.”

“Isabelle was right. You do overthink things. Alexander, darling, breathe. We’re not staying forever. We have just what we need.”

"I know that Magnus, I just...we’re going to be gone a whole month. I just don’t want to have to forget anything.”

“Remember, we can summon anything you may have forgotten, and we can always portal back here. Like you were telling your siblings.” Magnus ran his fingers through Alec’s hair. “Please, calm down.”

Alec nodded and looked at him, “So are you gonna finally tell me where we’re going?”

Magnus just winked and conjured a portal and took Alec’s hand. Alec pouted again when he was pulled through. When they stepped out of the portal, they were on the rooftop of a building. Alec looked around and noticed how busy the streets were and how noisy it was. He looked at his husband.

Magnus smiled, “Welcome to Jakarta.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut starts folks. Just be aware. There will be lots of smut and fluff in this part. 
> 
> I'm banking on this being no more than four or five chapters but we'll see. There's so much I want them to see and do and I want to document it all if I can. LOL
> 
> Enjoy this chapter.

Alec blinked and looked at Magnus, “Isn’t this the place you were born? You’re home?”

Magnus kissed him and nodded, “Yes.”

“Magnus...this is...you’ve had some bad experiences here. I don’t want to…”

“Alexander, I want you to see my home. It's much different than it was when I lived here. It wasn’t actually even called Jakarta, it was known as Batavia.” Magnus pulled Alec close. “I know you’re worried it would bring bad memories, but I assure you, it won’t. I can also have good experiences here too. What happened was long ago, and it's time I stop running from a place just because of what happened there.” He kissed him again, “Now come on, we need to get to our hotel.”

They picked up their bags and Alec followed Magnus as they bustled through the city in quite a hurry. Magnus assured Alec that they would have plenty of time to sight see but they needed to check in first. They made it to one of the boats on the ocean that would take them to their hotel which sat on one of the many Thousand Islands. Surprisingly, the boat ride was pretty quick. They were off and Alec hurried to catch up with Magnus as they followed a path.

“Ah here we are. Pulau Macan. One of the best resorts in all of Jakarta.”

Alec snickered, “You sound like you read that off a magazine.”

Magnus looked at him with a slight glare but there was no real anger behind it. This had Alec laughing again. Magnus began to smile. He loved hearing Alec laugh. It was one thing Alec did so rarely. Even in the privacy of their own home Alec barely laughed. Smiled, yes, but laugh, no. So for Magnus to hear Alec laugh like he had not a care in the world...it was refreshing. The two checked in, and were soon brought up to their room. 

“Wow. This is certainly different than the other hotel rooms we’ve stayed in.”

The room was a simple one. It looked like most hotel rooms except there was no television and the bathroom was quite small. The only real luxuries of the room was the waterfall like shower and the balcony.

“There’s nothing wrong with simple sometimes,” Magnus assured him as he shut the door behind them.

Alec dropped his bag by the bed and went to the balcony. Opening the doors and stepping out, it was like walking into another world. Beaches and oceans spanned the distance. Alec could see tiny little specks which were probably other islands. And the air...you definitely could tell they weren’t in New York anymore. The air was...clean.

“Magnus, come check out this view!”

Magnus soon walked over and stood next to Alec and smiled, “Its incredible isn’t it?”

“Okay, I might have to just move in here just for this view,” Alec teased.

Magnus chuckled as he soon moved to stand behind Alec. He gently caressed Alec’s wings under their glamour. Alec shuddered.

“Magnus…”

“Getting sensitive are they?” He asked, voice low. 

Magnus continued to stroke the wings before kissing at Alec’s neck. He nibbled at Alec’s deflect rune. When Alec became a warlock, the runes became inactive, but they still appeared on his body. More like tattoos than runes. Magnus was glad. He loved that deflect rune. The way it spanned Alec’s neck. He loved to kiss and mark it up. Much like he was doing now.

Alec moaned and his head fell back. Magnus felt the wings flutter. Magnus let his hands roam down Alec’s body still kissing his neck. His hands found their way to the front of Alec’s pants. He cupped the growing bulge he felt there.

“Fuck,” Alec gasped. “Magnus…”

"Hm?”

Alec spun in his arms and kissed him hard and fast. All teeth and tongue and just plain fierce. Alec snagged on Magnus’s lip, biting hard to draw blood. Magnus hummed into Alec’s mouth. He loved it when Alec got like this. His kisses were never gentle. Unless they were in the presence of others. And Magnus loved it. Alec pulled back after a moment wrapping his arms around Magnus’s waist. Pupils dilated and breath coming out in short pants. Magnus’s eyes had become unglamoured, his lips deliciously swollen and slightly bleeding from where Alec bit down on it. Alec opened his mouth to speak before their mouths connected again. Alec let out a groan when Magnus rubbed against his dick. Magnus pulled him inside the room, Alec kicked the door shut behind him, and they fumbled onto the bed without their mouths disconnecting.

“You are so beautiful,” Magnus breathed as he pulled back.

Alec arched into him, “Magnus, please…” Alec’s wings were unglamoured and spread out behind him. Magnus could see the twitches the feathers made when Alec was increasingly horny.

Before Magnus could say anything, Alec snapped his fingers ridding them both of their clothes and Magnus’s fingers were coated in lube. Magnus raised an eyebrow.

“You’ve been practicing.”

“Yes, now come on! I need you.”

Magnus hovered over Alec and kissed him gently as he pressed a finger into his eager hole, “You have me.”

Alec knew that Magnus was always careful. He always took his time to prep him carefully and he loved that Magnus always took that care and concern with him, but right now, as Magnus slipped a second finger inside him, he couldn’t take it anymore. The bed was irritating his now increasingly sensitive wings and his dick was harder than a rock and leaking. 

“Magnus, enough, I’m ready.”

Magnus shook his head, “Not yet Alexander.”

Alec growled, “Magnus! Please! I can’t...” 

Magnus looked at him. He could see the movement of his wings and could tell they were becoming increasingly more and more sensitive. And from the look at Alec’s dick, his husband wasn’t going to last much longer. He eased his fingers out and lined up his own dick before gripping Alec’s hips and slammed into him with enough force to cause Alec to arch.

“Fuck!” Alec cried out.

Magnus waved his hand lazily around making the room soundproof. He did not want someone interrupting them because Alec was a screamer. With that taken care of, he turned back to his husband and rocked his hips. Alec moaned, reaching up and pulling Magnus down for a sloppy, uncoordinated kiss. 

“Mm, I love you…” Alec murmured against his mouth before crying out at another hard jab of Magnus’s dick.

“I love you too. Clearly I must not be doing my job if you can still speak coherently.” Magnus winked.

Magnus angled his hips before gripping Alec’s and slammed into him right on his prostate.

“ANGEL! FUCK!” Alec cried out.

Magnus continued to jab at Alec’s prostate turning him into a screaming, babbling mess. Only words Alec seemed to get out was “Magnus” and “More”. Alec soon reached for his dick which Magnus slapped his hand away.

“Not yet pup.”

Alec moaned. Whenever Magnus called him pup, it turned him on even more. “Ma’us…” he slurred. He was so close. 

“Soon pup. Surely you can hold out for me?”

Alec whimpered as he rocked with Magnus’s thrusts. Soon Magnus felt that all familiar build within him and he reached for Alec’s dick as he thrust harder. It didn’t take long before they were screaming each other’s name as they came together. Magnus was careful not to slump on top of Alec. He bent and kissed him as he carefully eased out and then rolled onto the bed next to him.

Alec pulled him close and rested his head on Magnus’s chest, “I love you.”

“I love you too. Now sleep.”

**MB <3AL**

By the time the two woke up from their post-coital nap, it was nearing four pm. 

“Hello,” Magnus smiled leaning over to kiss him.

“Hey,” Alec said kissing him back before his stomach rumbled. He flushed as Magnus laughed.

“I guess that answers my question. Why don’t we shower and then we can head down to the kitchen and see what they have to eat.”

“Sounds wonderful. That shower actually looks heavenly.”

After showering, having their way with each other again, and having to shower again, by the time they were dressed and heading downstairs it was closer 4:45pm. They headed into the kitchen where they were served and then took their plates to sit outside on the deck. Alec just couldn’t get over this view. He frowned.

“What’s wrong?” Magnus wondered. 

“I left my phone in the room. I wanted to take some pictures. This would be the kind of thing Clary would love.”

“That is true. Well, we’ll be here for a few days so no need to rush it.”

Alec nodded. The two sat silently as they ate just taking everything in. The weather was quite warm but not super hot. The breeze over the ocean keeping it cool. Alec turned as he heard the laughter of kids running around their parents. That never failed to make him smile. He remembered the talk he had with Magnus about kids when they were watching Madzie. Speaking of which, he wondered how his favorite little sorceress was doing.

“Have you talked to Catarina lately?”

“A little. She was at the convention. Why?”

“I was just wondering how she and Madzie were doing.”

Magnus smiled. He knew how much Alec loved Madzie and how much Madzie loved Alec. “I’m sure they’re doing well. When we get back home perhaps we can invite them over.”

Alec beamed. “That would be wonderful!”

They finished eating and Magnus went to return the plates inside. When he returned Alec started pulling him toward the water. Magnus’s eyes widened, “Alexander, no.”

“Magnus, yes!”

“Alexander, I am not getting my clothes all wet.”

Alec pursed his lips. He dragged Magnus over to a somewhat hidden area. He snapped his fingers and both of their clothes were soon replaced by swimming trunks. Magnus shook his head.

“You little cretin.”

Alec laughed, “Come on Magnus!” He raced to the water leaving Magnus behind.

Magnus laughed when he heard a kid’s voice, “Mommy that man has tattoos.” He shook his head and followed Alec. His heart filled when he saw Alec talking to the kid before chasing him in the water. Alec was always so good with kids. He knew that when the time came for them to have kids, Alec would be a terrific dad. 

“Magnus!” Alec waved encouraging him to come in. “The water is amazingly warm.”

Magnus smiled as he went to join Alec in the water.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking a long time. This chapter took forever to get written. 
> 
> The few Indonesian phrases I use here I translated with Google Translate so I apologize if they are not a hundred percent correct:
> 
> Selamat sore: Good Afternoon  
> Selamat malam, saya ingin meja untuk dua orang: Good evening, I'd like a table for two please.  
> Cara ini: This way
> 
> Enjoy

"Rise and shine pup!"

Alec groaned as sunlight flooded the room and he opened his eyes only to wince.

"What time is it?"

After spending a week at the Pulau Macan, Alec and Magnus came to the Gunawarman a hotel located in South Jakarta. And according to some, was considered one of the few luxury hotels. Alec enjoyed standing on the balcony and taking in the view of the city. 

"Nine. Up, up, up! We have work to do."

Alec flopped back against the pillows, "I thought the whole point of this vacation was not to do work."

Magnus laughed and eventually straddled his husband, "Yes," he said kissing him. "However, this is a different type of work we need to do." He leaned back as Alec sat up and laughed, "You look so cute with sleep ruffled feathers."

Alec raised an eyebrow, "What did I tell you about flirting with me?"

Magnus laughed, kissing him again, “Why Mr. Lightwood-Bane, are you trying to tell me something?”

Alec glared at him, “Magnus!”

“Hush, pup, I’ll take care of you.” Magnus made quick work of prepping him and was entering him seconds later. “This what you want?” He rolled his hips.

Alec moaned, but said nothing. Magnus chuckled as he leaned down to kiss him. The angle changed and Magnus’s dick was jabbing into Alec’s prostate with every thrust.

“Fuck,” Alec murmured into Magnus’s mouth before biting on his bottom lip.

Magnus let out a moan of his own. He loved it when Alec was aggressive. The only thing was that Alec was aggressive with just kissing. He wanted him to be more aggressive in other ways too. But Magnus understood why he wasn’t.

“Magnus, harder.” Alec panted. “Please.”

Magnus nibbled Alec’s deflect rune as he all but slammed into him. The sounds Alec was making spurned him on as he continued to roll his hips into his husband. 

“Imagine what your fellow shadowhunters would say if they knew you were so loud,” Magnus spoke breathlessly.

“They’ll...nev-Oh shit Magnus, please more. Like that. Just like that!” Alec cried out. 

Magnus reached between them and wrapping his hand around Alec’s dick, started stroking it in time with his thrusts. Alec pulled Magnus down on his chest and kissed him hungrily and sloppily. Magnus stroked him a few more times before Alec was crying out Magnus’s name in his mouth. Spurts of hot semen poured out of his dick onto Magnus’s hand. Magnus wasn’t far behind him. Thrusting once, and he came spilling his seed inside of Alec.

Magnus eased out of Alec and rolled onto the bed next to him. Hand on his chest and panting lightly. Alec gave him a slightly goofy grin. 

“Why don’t we stay in bed? We can order room service and we can just spend the entire day in bed.”

Magnus gave him a look. “As tempting as that sounds, we have things we need to do today.”

Alec raised his eyebrow, “Like what?”

**MB <3AL**

Several hours later, the two made their way out of the hotel and Alec let Magnus lead him around. He still had no clue what “work” they had to do. After breakfast, Magnus had insisted Alec study the Youtube videos of birds again. But didn’t quite explain why. Alec had an idea of why but he wasn’t completely sure and since Magnus neither confirmed nor denied anything, he was even more lost. He knew that Magnus had planned to take him sightseeing. They had found a few museums that had sparked Alec’s interest and Magnus promised they would go. However, right now, they were at Taman Mini Indonesia Indah.

“What is this place?”

“Taman Mini Indonesia Indah translates to Beautiful Mini Indonesia. This is a park that allows you to get a rough idea of what Indonesia looks like. As you know, Indonesia is made up of over seventeen thousand islands and is split into twenty-six provinces. Since no one would have the chance to see all of that in one trip here, they created this park to give you a mini idea of what it's like.”

“One island for each of your seventeen thousand lovers?” Alec teased. 

Magnus shook his head but laughed as he led Alec through the park. The park is arranged according by province and in each province they had model homes that you could explore and where you could learn about the traditions, costumes, and just all around to learn about how people lived. Alec, being a history buff, or having a love of history fell in love. He snapped pictures, asked all sorts of questions. To him, this was like heaven. Magnus enjoyed seeing how much Alec was enjoying himself as they continued to different provinces. He was one who would stop at nothing to make his husband happy. And here, Alec seemed in his element. He wondered how he would react when they went to visit the different museums. 

“It's so interesting. Like, this is all part of Indonesia, but each province has its own separate way of life.”

Magnus nodded, “Yes. This is true. Indonesia is made up of many different cultures.”

By the time they finished at Taman Mini Indonesia Indah, it was just going on two in the afternoon. They stopped at an open market and grabbed some lunch sitting down at one of the tables in the square to enjoy it as they people watched. Alec was surprised when his phone rang and saw that it was his sister.

“Hey, shouldn’t you be sleeping? Its two am there.”

_ “Hello to you too Big brother. I’m just checking in. I hope you and Magnus are enjoying yourselves.” _

Alec put the phone on speaker and set the phone in between them so Magnus could talk as well.

“Hello Isabelle.”

_ “Hey Magnus! Please tell me my brother is enjoying himself and not holed up somewhere trying to do work.” _

Magnus laughed as Alec rolled his eyes, “My dearest Isabelle, have you no faith in my skills? Alec is having the time of his life. And the only work he does is the one he enjoys most.”

_ “Magnus, he shouldn’t be doing any work! You’re supposed to be relaxing!” _

Magnus laughed, “I assure you Isabelle, I’m doing most of the work. And I have to say he enjoys it very much.”

“MAGNUS!” Alec screamed as Izzy laughed. “Izzy I’ll call you later. I have to go beat up my husband.”

Izzy laughed,  _ “Love you two.” _ The call disconnected.

Magnus laughed as he took in Alec’s face, “What’s the matter darling?”

“You’re insufferable. You know that? I can’t believe you told my sister…”

Magnus took his hand, lacing their fingers together once they finished their meal and disposed of the garbage. “Relax Alexander. I told her nothing. Now come on.”

Magnus led him to a particular spot and they soon got on an Angkot. Alec assumed that Angkot meant something like Mini bus. Because that’s what Angkots were. They were mini buses.

“Selamat sore,” Magnus greeted the driver as he paid the required amount for both him and Alec. 

Magnus and Alec soon found seats and Magnus explained that while yes, these are mini buses, the name Angkot, stands for a place in Jakarta. 

“Where are we going?”

“To the National Museum. I believe you will truly enjoy it there. It gives a lot of the history of Indonesia in general. Something I know you enjoy.”

Alec nodded. He looked out the window watching the city as Magnus seemed to have struck up a conversation with the passenger sitting next to him and since he didn’t understand Indonesian, he seemed to tune them out. He hadn’t realized he had fallen asleep until Magnus was lightly shaking him.

“Alexander, come on, this is our stop.”

“Oh, sorry.” He stumbled out of his seat and followed Magnus off the bus.

They had to do a bit of walking, but soon they were standing in front of a very tall, white building. Alec’s eyes widened. The National Museum, didn’t look like a museum at all. At least from the outside. It looked like it was a mansion. There was a water fountain in front of it and all along the sides were manicured lawns. The kind you see around mansions or embassies. And the building itself was huge.

“Are you sure this is a museum? It looks more like a mansion than a museum.” 

Magnus nodded as he led Alec to the doors, “Yes. This museum is one of the most popular ones having been in business since the eighteen sixties. And one of the reasons why its so popular is because of how it looks.”

Magnus snapped a picture of his husband’s reaction to the inside. Alec stuck his tongue out at him. A very unusual look for the head of the New York Institute. But Magnus loved it. He remembered how Alec was so rigid when they first got together and how slowly, he became more soft. But there were still parts of him that were still hard and rigid which was fine since he was in control of an institute of Shadowhunters, but here, with just the two of them. It was nice to see Alec not care about anything. He can be silly.

“Do you want to do a museum tour with a tour guide or do you want to explore on your own?”

“Can we do both?”

Magnus nodded, “Of course.”

The tour guide led tour last about an hour and then they headed off to do their own tour. Which, in Alec’s opinion, was much better. Especially when your tour guide was four hundred year old warlock who gave you much better historical facts about the objects they saw. Magnus’s tour lasted about two hours. Alec felt like he saw the entire museum but he probably didn’t. They went to the gift shop where they bought some trinkets for their family and friends before leaving. 

Alec kissed Magnus, “This has been a great day. I’m glad we didn’t stay in bed.”

Magnus laughed, “I’m glad. But the day’s not over yet. We have some work to do, and then we’ll have dinner and call it a night.”

Magnus led him to a discrete area and opened a portal. He took Alec’s hand and together they stepped through the portal and ended up on top of a building.

“What are we doing here?”

Magnus snapped his fingers magicking their bags to their hotel room. “We’re going to practice flying.”

Alec blinked before his eyes widened in shock, “Now? Seriously?”

Magnus nodded, “Yes. Don’t worry, we’re glamoured so no one will be able to see us even if they tried.”

Alec swallowed. Sure, he wanted to learn how to use his wings and fly, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready. Magnus put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Just relax. I’m here with you and I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Alec nodded. He knew that. He trusted Magnus. Always has. Alec took a deep breath and nodded again.

“Okay let’s do this.” He pulled out his phone and briefly watched the video of a bird flying again. Just so he could try and understand how to move his wings. Once he felt that he was well prepared, he looked at Magnus.

“I’m ready.”

Magnus took Alec’s hand and they stood on the edge of the roof. Magnus and Alec looked at each other before they stepped off the roof. For a good two seconds they just fell. Alec started to panic but Magnus let his magic wash over him as if telling him to calm down and focus. Alec focused. He recalled the way the wings of the bird moved in the video and he concentrated on getting them to move. Just before they hit the ground, Alec’s wings flapped. The wings contracted and expanded in ways to allow the air to pass through the feathers allowing the wings to move and Alec to fly. 

Slowly they started going back up again. Alec struggled to remain focused. They got half way up the building before they started falling again. But Alec continued to work. He was determined if anything, to get this right. Eventually, they managed to get back onto the roof.

“That was not bad.” Magnus assured him.

“Are you kidding me? That was horrible!” Alec complained. 

Magnus sighed, “Alexander. Remember when I told you that it takes time and practice, with your magic? It's the same as with your wings. It takes time and practice. Now, like I told you before, your wings are a part of you. So think of them as part of you. Don’t think of them as like a disjointed limb or something. Everything you do with your body comes without much thought. You rarely have to think about it. That’s the mindset I want you to take with your wings. 

Many hours later, Alec seemed to have gotten the hang of the flying part. He still needed some work but he pretty much got the hang of it. However, he was still struggling with his take off and landing.

“I think you’ve done enough for one day. Come on lets get some dinner and head back to the hotel.”

Magnus opened a portal and taking Alec’s hand, they stepped through it. They were in a different part of the city and Alec let Magnus lead him down the street until he stopped. 

“Seribu Rasa. Indonesian for A Thousand Tastes. One of the finest restaurants in the city.”

Alec just nodded. He didn’t care where they ate. Just as long as they ate. All that work made him hungry. They stepped in and Magnus went up to the counter. 

“Selamat malam, saya ingin meja untuk dua orang.”

The lady nodded, “Cara ini.”

Magnus took Alec’s hand and they followed the hostess. She showed them a corner table lit with candles. She set down their menus and left. Magnus helped Alec understand the menu and when the waitress came they were already to order. While they ate, the talk became about other things they wanted to do and see. Magnus tells Alec about a beach he wanted to take him too. Alec asked about other museums and other parks. 

By the time they dragged themselves into their hotel room, they were both exhausted and overly full. They collapsed on the bed. Alec collapsed next to him, his wings covering Magnus like a blanket. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fact about Indonesia being made up of 17,000 islands and 26 provinces is a true fact that I found. So of course Alec couldn't resist teasing Magnus about his 17,000 lovers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a couple of notes:
> 
> 1)You are getting a double feature. Here is both Chapters 4 and 5  
> 2)Both the beginning of Chapter 4 and all of Chapter 5 is to lead you into part 5  
> 3)The end of chapter 4 is a bit of a tear jerker. Sorry not sorry. 
> 
> Translations:   
> Ikan Bakar: Grilled Fish  
> Saya minta maaf: I'm so sorry  
> Itu semua salah ku: Its all my fault
> 
> Enjoy!

“Izzy,” Clary came rushing up to her as soon as Izzy returned from patrol.

“Clary, what’s wrong?”

“Your father is here. He’s in Alec’s office. He asked where Alec was and I said that he wasn’t here at the moment and he insisted on waiting for him.”

Izzy frowned. That was not good. “Is mom with him?”

Clary shook her head, “No. Just Robert.”

Izzy nodded and thanked Clary before heading to her brother’s office. She squared her shoulders. Whatever it was, she could handle it. Besides, Robert was rarely harsh with her so it should be okay. She pushed open the door and smiled.

“Dad!” she walked over to where he was sitting at Alec’s desk. “This is certainly a surprise.”

Robert stood and hugged her, kissing her cheek. “Where is Alec? There are somethings I need to discuss with him.”

“Well, Alec is away right now. He and Magnus are on vacation.”

“Vacation? Are you serious? What type of head takes a vacation?”

“An overworked one? We suggested that he take some time off. He’s been overworked lately and it's not proving good for him or the institute,” she lied. 

“Well that would be well and good if demons took breaks, but do they? No they don’t.”

Izzy cocked her head, “What is it that you need from Alec? I’m sure that as the Interim head, I can help.”

“Oh I’m sure, but this is something I need to discuss with just Alec.” Robert stood. “You will inform me when he returns.”

Izzy also stood, “Of course. Are you sure I can’t help dad?”

Robert opened his mouth to speak when Simon came rushing into the room, “Oh Mr. Lightwood, sorry. I didn’t realize you and Izzy were in a meeting. I just came by to drop off some food. She sometimes forgets to eat when she’s busy working.”

“Thank you Simon,” Izzy took the bag and kissed him briefly. 

Simon noticed the face Robert was making, “Right, well, I’ll get out of your hair. I promised Clary I’d be her next model.” He waved and darted off.

Robert cleared his throat, “I’m sure Isabelle. It was lovely to see you.”

Izzy frowned watching him leaving the office and wondered what that was all about. She wondered if she should tell her brother. But decided against it. It wasn’t a dire emergency and it would only make him worry. That's the last thing they needed. 

**MB <3AL**

Three weeks into their vacation and Alec felt like he had seen it all, but every day, there was some new place that Magnus was taking him. Whether it be to a beach, or another museum...he didn’t realize that Jakarta had so many museums. Each day they left the hotel room was another adventure. They were either sightseeing or he was practicing flying. So when they decided to stay in this morning, Alec was relieved.

“it's been three weeks already, can you believe it? I almost don’t want to go back.” Alec spoke over breakfast.

Magnus smiled, “I know. It's always so hard when the vacation ends and it's back to the real world so they say. But let’s not talk about that now.”

They talked about all the spots they visited here in Jakarta and tried to pick their favorite place. Magnus said that after the beaches and the Thousand Islands, his favorite place they visited was Ragunan Zoo. Alec said his favorite was Kota Tua. 

“But honestly, seeing all these places that are a part of where you grew up. Even if some things have changed, there are several things that have not changed.”

“There is one place still we haven’t been and I have been kind of saving it for last.”

“Oh?”

“My old home. I don’t know if its still standing or if anyone lives there but I want to see what it looks like.”

Alec blinked, “Magnus, are you sure? That could drum up some bad memories for you.”

Magnus smiled, “I’m sure. I want to see what it looks like today.”

After they cleaned up from their breakfast, the two lounged on the couch with wine and continued chatting. The television was playing, but they had since stopped watching and it was merely background noise. Eventually, Alec set his cup on the coffee table and straddled his husband.

"Alexander?" 

Alec took Magnus's cup setting it beside his on the table. He bent and kissed him hard, pulling on Magnus's bottom lip.

"Wanna ride you."

Magnus's eyebrows raised. He remembered a time when he could barely get Alec to say what he liked in bed. Here he was being so assertive. Magnus couldn't help the loan that escaped his lips.

Alec snapped his fingers and they were both naked and his fingers were coated in lube.

"Gonna prep myself for you. Know you like that," he grunted, slipping a finger into his hole.

"Fuck," Magnus breathed. He wasn't sure what it was, but something about watching Alec prep himself always did something to him.

"Ohhh!" Alec moaned, adding a second finger and slowly began pumping his fingers. 

"Tell me how it feels. How does it feel pup with your fingers inside you."

"Feels good. So good Magnus…" Alec cried out as he hit his prostate.

"Better than my fingers?"

"No...never better...love your fingers." Alec scissored himself.

"Love my fingers where? Come on pup, tell me. Where do you love my fingers?"

"Love them in my ass...oh shit, Magnus...makes me so full." Alec added a third finger and began pumping them more earnestly.

Magnus held his wrist, "Slowly. Want to watch you fall apart on your fingers. You're already close aren't you? Gonna cum for me?"

Alec shook his head, "Want you inside me first."

Alec removed his fingers and slicked Magnus's dick before positioning himself over him. Magnus gripped Alec's hips and helped ease him down on his dick. When Alec was fully seated, they both moaned.

"So full Magnus."

"Look at you, so pretty." And Magnus snapped a picture and filed it under his PRIVATE folder. If Alec was thinking clearly, he would've yelled at Magnus. But he didn't care. He placed his hands on Magnus's stomach and slowly rolled his hips.

"Fuck," Magnus grit out.

Magnus was right. Well according to him. Alec seated on his lap, naked with his wings outspread, he looked beautiful. To Magnus. The way Alec's wings moved with every roll of his hips...Magnus was going to speak, but Alec rolled his hips in a particularly hard way, punching the words right out of Magnus's mouth and leaving him panting.

"Close... so close…"

Magnus kissed Alec and flipped them over so Alec was laid out on the couch. And thrust into him in an erratic fashion. Every hard thrust caused Alec to shout or cry out. Magnus winced when he felt Alec dig his nails into his shoulder blades.

"That's it Alexander. Let go. I got you. I will always have you."

Soon both Alec and Magnus came at the same time shouting the other's name. Magnus lay panting on Alec's chest and his wings covered them as they worked to come down from their high.

**MB <3AL**

A few days later, Magnus finally gathered up the courage to visit his childhood home. As they stood in front of it, Magnus tried to convince himself that this was a good idea.

"You alright?" Alec asked, interlacing their fingers.

"Let me get back to you on that."

The house, while clearly unoccupied now, at one point or another, had definitely been lived in over the centuries. Alec squeezed his hand as they stepped inside. As soon as they did, all the memories came rushing back.

"You're okay. I got you," Magnus heard Alec say. But his voice sounded muffled as if he was far away.

He could smell his mother's cooking. She was making Ikan Bakar. His favorite dish in the entire world. She only made it on special occasions. He grinned and ran to the kitchen.

“Mama?” He frowned when he found the kitchen empty. That wasn’t right. He was absolutely certain he had smelled the spices she used for Ikan Bakar. Maybe the neighbor was making it. But then, where was his mother?

“Magnus, come back to me.”

Magnus blinked. Come back to who? He hadn’t left anywhere? Nor did he recognize the voice. Maybe it was his father. But he had never met his father before, why would he be calling out to him? Magnus shook his head. He needed to find his mother and make sure she was alright. He wanted her to make Ikan Bakar. He walked throughout the house calling for his mother’s name. That was until he reached the bedroom. This was the last place in the house. 

“Mama?”

That’s when it hit him. The memory of finding his mother dead. His stepfather calling him an abomination. Him murdering his stepfather with his magic. He let out a harsh sob and dropped to the floor. But there were strong hands there to catch him.

“I got you Magnus. I got you.”

“Saya minta maaf.” Magnus kept repeating. “Itu semua salah ku.”

Alec wrapped an arm around his husband’s waist and opened a portal and pulled Magnus through it to their hotel room. He walked Magnus over to the bathroom and sat him down on the toilet seat as he started a bath. This was a normal thing of theirs. Whenever one of them was upset or hurting in anyway, they would take a bath together. He remained quiet as he poured in the bubbles and bath salts they brought from home. Giving Magnus time inside his head.

“I thought...I thought it would be okay. I would be okay,” Magnus spoke softly.

“Shh, you don’t have to explain,” Alec spoke softly as he slowly undressed him. 

“It's been centuries. I thought...it would be easier.”

“She was your mother. Losing a loved one never gets easier, no matter how long you live.” Alec helped him into the tub before stripping himself and joining him. He sat behind him with his wings outstretched to keep them from getting soaked. He wrapped his arms around his husband and pulled him back against his chest.

“You were remembering something. What were you remembering?” Alec asked carefully.

“Ikan Bakar. It’s a grilled fish dish that my mother used to always make. But she would only make it on special occasions. It was one of my mother’s dishes that was my absolute favorite. I could tell whenever she was cooking it when I would come in the house just by the spices she used.”

“Is that where you got your love for cooking? From your mother?”

Magnus nodded. “She was the first and also the cook at the orphanage I stayed at.”

Alec kissed Magnus’s shoulder, “That’s good. Tell me some more about your mother.”

Magnus closed his eyes, “What would you like to know?”

Alec stroked his chest, “Anything you want to tell me. Did she have a certain smell wherever she went, like you?”

“What?” Magnus gave a small chuckle. “What do you mean?”

“You always smell like sandalwood and I’m sure it's because of your shampoo and body wash.”

Magnus chuckled, “Well, yes. My mother always smelled of lilacs. I don’t remember if it was because of her shampoo or because she was always in the garden planting lilacs. Lilacs were her favorite. I remember whenever my stepfather would bring her lilacs, her face would light up. She loved to garden. She was always in the garden planting something whether it was flowers, vegetables, or spices.”

Alec smiled and continued rubbing Magnus’s chest as he continued talking about the good things he remembered about his mother.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of part 4 guys. I hope you enjoyed. Sorry no smut in this chapter.

“Isabelle!”

Izzy blinked, looking up, “Mom?” She had been monitoring a group of shadowhunters that were out on patrol.

Maryse walked over to her and hugged her, “It's good to see you.”

“It's always good to see you, mom. I haven’t seen you since the dinner with Alec and Magnus.”

“That’s kind of why I’m here. Where are they? I’ve tried calling them but I’ve gotten no answer.”

“They went on a vacation. They’re in Indonesia, so reception there is probably not all that great. Is everything okay? Should I call Alec?”

“No. No. The last thing we want to do is spoil their vacation. But I fear for your brother Isabelle.”

“Maryse!” Jace and Clary were just coming over from the training room. “What brings you by? Not that it isn’t lovely to see you,” Jace said.

Maryse looked around, “Let's go somewhere a bit more...private.”

Izzy, Clary, and Jace blinked in confusion before the four of them headed to Alec’s office. As soon as Jace closed the door, Izzy crossed her arms.

“Okay mom, what’s going on? You said you fear for Alec’s life? Is this why dad was here last week?”

“Robert was here?” Maryse sighed and began to pace. “Did he say anything?”

“Just that he needed to speak with Alec and that him being away wasn’t proving to be good for the institute. And that I was to inform him the minute he returned. Mom, what is going on?”

“I don’t know much, being outside of the shadow world, but I hear some things. Since my bookstore caters to both mundane and shadowhunters alike. And of course I talk to Max. According to what I’ve heard, your father is working very closely with the Clave.”

Jace crossed his arms, “What else is new.”

Maryse shook her head, “No. He’s not head of the Alicante institute. He’s a member of the council. Right under Jia Penhallow.”

“Wait, seriously?” Clary asked. “Okay, but what does that have to do with Alec?”

“Yes, it has always been a dream of his and when Alec turned down that position, they offered it to Robert. The reason I’m telling you this is because, Robert, is trying to get the Clave to revert back to its old ways especially on downworlders.”

No one said anything for a moment. They all tried to figure out what that meant before Clary shook her head. 

“He wants to get Alec out from being Head of the institute. All because he’s a downworlder now?”

Maryse nodded, “It seems like. But it could go much deeper than that. This is just what I’ve heard and what I’ve been able to piece together.”

“We need to tell Alec and Magnus.” Jace said.

Maryse put a hand on Jace’s shoulder, “No. Let them enjoy the rest of their vacation. Angel knows they need it. We’ll explain it to them when they get home. Hopefully by then, I’ll know more of what they are planning.”

No one liked that idea but they all seemed to agree. 

**MB <3AL**

A week later, Alec was standing on the balcony looking out at the city. He sighed. Their vacation has come to an end and all he could think of was how he didn’t want it to end. But they needed to get back to their lives. Back to the real world as Magnus put it.

“Alexander?” Magnus came to join him on the balcony. “You all ready?”

“Do we have to leave?” 

Magnus chuckled and kissed his cheek, “Yes darling. We can plan another vacation soon. I promise, but we both have jobs and we cannot neglect our duties.”

Alec sighed, “Fine.”

He followed Magnus back into the room and grabbed his suitcase. The extra stuff they had bought for their friends and family, they magicked it to the loft already. So it appeared they were leaving with the same stuff they came with. As soon as they checked out and left the hotel area, Magnus opened a portal to the loft. What they weren’t expecting were there to be two shadowhunters outside their door. Shadowhunters, Alec didn’t realize.

“Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood, by the order of the Clave you both are under arrest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still up for any ideas of what you would like to see in this series. Please don't hesitate to tell me your ideas. I welcome them all


End file.
